This specification relates to optimizing a passive optical network (PON). As user data consumption/utilization increases, network operators are looking for ways to maximize the amount of data that they can send over their networks. Meanwhile, the use of Forward Error Correction (FEC) reduces the amount of payload data that can be delivered over a PON.